Non-volatile data storage devices may include multiple dies to store data. Each die of a data storage device may include multiple blocks, such as multiple erase groups of word lines in a NAND flash implementation.
Some storage devices use “meta-blocks” that include multiple blocks of a memory. In some cases, a meta-block may increase parallelism of a storage device, such as by enabling multiple read operations or multiple write operations to be performed in parallel.
Operation of a storage device may be simplified if a meta-block includes blocks of sequential (e.g., adjacent) dies. In this case, the storage device may use “compressed” information to indicate that logical addresses are associated with blocks of the meta-block. For example, a table may indicate that a range of logical addresses (e.g., logical addresses one through ten) are stored a range of word lines (e.g., word lines one through twenty) of a range of sequential dies (e.g., dies one, two, and three).
Selecting sequential dies for a meta-block may consume time and resources of the storage device. For example, if die two is busy completing an operation, then the storage device may “wait” to be able to write data to the meta-block (dies one, two, and three). “Waiting” for busy dies may reduce performance of the storage device, such as by increasing duration of write operations at the storage device.